the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Defense Against Darkness
|classroom=Room 106 |required textbooks=*''Dark Forces and How to Keep Them at Bay'' by Vince Havard *''Defensive Mutant Theory'' by Leo Nicholson *''The Alternatives of War'' *''Contesting the Unseen'' by Trey Mortemore |required equipment=*Sword *Books *Pencil }} Defense Against Darkness (sometimes written as DAD) is a subject taught at Superhero School and Commonwealth School of Mutantry. In this class students learn how to defend themselves against Dark Creatures, the Darkness, and other dark powers. Offensive mutantry is also taught in this class, such as how to duel, which requires the use of both offensive and defensive powers. The subject is core class at Superhero School. The subject is also a class at Commonwealth. It began teaching the subject in the 17th century. The Defense Against Darkness teacher is also responsible for dealing with any Darkness-related activities that threaten the school and its residents, as Ramona Meyer was assigned to staunch the deadly telekinetic repulse that afflicted Harper Younkin. Superhero School Class information Defense Against Darkness is a required subject from first year to seventh year. The curriculum of the class varies greatly depending on what the teacher at the time deems appropriate. The lessons generally have a practical approach, with many people believing that when it comes to the Darkness a practical approach is the best way, with theoretical assignments given as homework. In the seventh year Certified Aspiration Test examinations are taken; as such, students are spent learning new topics and possibly revisiting the past four years of lessons (depending on the teacher). As part of their Defense Against Darkness C.A.T., students must sit a written exam one of the questions asks to describe the five signs of the presence of Dark mutantry and after students must complete a practical exam of; counterattacks and defensive powers. To advance to the M.E.M.E. class a student must first achieve a high C.A.T. score of either ‘5’ or ‘4’; most teachers set the bar at ‘4’. Also, due to the course being directly related to the Darkness itself, dark mutants who wish to teach would typically apply for this course, notably being Jamboga Pine and Ramona Meyer. Location and curriculum Classrooms Defense Against Darkness classes take place on the first-floor, Room 106. In this room, a Jaror’s head hung from the ceiling. On one end of the classroom stands a projector. Several desks and tables can be found in the classroom as well as some sets of large windows. First year Dark creatures * Curing werewolf bites * Gnomes * Snails * Imps * Ghosts Second year Dark creatures * Gargoyles * Hags * Fire Scorpions Third year Dark creatures *Various creatures, including Yeties * Fire Scorpions (revision) * Imps (revision) * Gargoyles (revision) Fourth year Powers *Cryokinesis Fifth year Dark creatures * Vampires * Werewolves * Salamanders * Red Trackers Powers * Unknown * Death beam (taught only to Roger Black) Sixth year Dark creatures *Red Trackers Powers *Swordplay revision *Conflict avoidance Seventh year Powers *Lightning (witnessed on robot) *Power-deflection *Counterattacks *Mind control (witnessed on robot) *Death beam (witnessed on robot) Eighth year It is unknown quite what is taught here. Ninth year Dark creatures *Deaformas Powers *Mind control Tenth year It is unknown quite what is taught here. Eleventh year Dark creatures *Deaformas (revision) *Arboc Consistency The curriculum of Defense Against Darkness is the most consistent of all the classes, as teachers are required to follow a balanced belief in theory and practical defense, though teachers like Ramona Meyer already believe in these methods. At the height of the NoHead Empire, the class was changed to Darkness. Known schoolteachers Superhero School Imageless (Male).jpg|Trey Mortemore (1886-1970s) Imageless (Male).jpg|Darsenus Levine (1980s-1994) Mr-Eradicating.jpg|Mr. Eradicating NoHead (1995-2007) (taught "Darkness") Ramona.jpg|Ramona Meyer (2027-2031) No image.jpg|Unidentified (2032-?) Commonwealth School of Mutantry Imageless (Female).jpg|Kristen Robards † (1600s) Textbooks *''Dark Forces and How to Keep Them at Bay'' by Vince Havard *''Defensive Mutant Theory'' by Leo Nicholson *''The Alternatives of War'' *''Confronting the Unseen'' by Trey Mortemore Behind the scenes During her tenure as Astronomy master, Ramona Meyer only accepted students who achieved an ‘5’ on their CATs into her MEME-level Astronomy classes. However, when Meyer became the Defense Against Darkness teacher in the 2027–2028 school year, students who achieved ‘4’ were still allowed to take the MEME-level DAD classes. Dante Rolf and Bethany Donner are two known students who failed their C.A.T.s in Defense Against Darkness. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Defense Against Darkness